Dipper and Mabel: Rekindled Love
by AdzAdz7
Summary: This is a reboot of my previous fan fiction, Dipper and Mabel: Strongest Love. It follows the events of the show several years later, after the Pines twins have turned 18. As Dipper left for college, Mabel was left feeling lonely and needy, but when he finally returned for summer vacation, strange new emotions start brewing for the girl. (Sexual content, Pinecest and NSFW kinks)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. Due to a large amount of request over several months, I have decided to reboot this story from scratch. I'll be following the story line of the previous Strongest Love, however rewritten with more detail. This story will turn sexual in later chapters, but for now, an introduction._

 _Kink warnings:_

 _None so far, except for mild incestual thoughts._

The warm, summer's sun hangs in the sky over the sleep town of Gravity Falls. All around, the citizens go about their business, shopping and meeting with friends, all ignoring the insanity of the Oddpocolypse, or as others call it, Weirdmageddon that occurred only six years earlier. It was a Saturday so, when the bus travelling from California arrives at the stop in the middle of the woods, there were no other cars on the road to interrupt the serene chips of birds in the tree tops and the soft wind wafting in from the east.

As the doors to the bus open, two young teenagers, Dipper and Mabel Pines, smile widely as they greet the familiar sight of the old bus stop, and the path leading down the road towards their usual summer retreat. After their first visit to Gravity Falls years ago, the two Pine's twins had an amazing adventure, saving the world multiple times from threats no one at home would ever believe. But even after dealing with the horror that was Bill Cipher, it still didn't prepare them for the experience of high school. With puberty kicking in and the worry of fitting in weighing on them, balanced with studying for their classes, the Pine's twins were always there for each other, counting on each other for the support they needed most.

However, last year, Dipper announced his early acceptance into the University of California, much to the delight of his parents. After a night of celebration, orchestrated by Mabel, and a sorrowful goodbye, Dipper left his sister to study the weird anomalies his mentor Stanford Pines gave him interest in. During his absence, Mabel was left alone at home to stew on her thoughts. Senior year of high school wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be, luckily so because of her popularity among the other teens, but she still missed her brother dearly. Of course she went to visit him, and every time was a thrill; getting the mystery twins back together again, to laugh together and watch movies, staying up late and talking the night away. But as always, Mabel had to leave again, and so her loneliness returned.

The girl tried hard to rekindle her desire to find the perfect boyfriend all through high school, but even as summer approached, she still had no luck. Her thoughts kept returning to Dipper, remembering the good times they shared, and fearing that they were over for good. But the longer she festered on these emotions, the more they affected her. Mabel's sadness over missing her brother started to turn to frustration, and then longing. She not only wanted to spend time with him simply because they were siblings; she loved him. And she was beginning to think that she loved him... in a different way. Soon, she too graduated and summer arrived, another vacation to share together in their continually chosen location, Gravity Falls.

Mabel squeezes Dipper's hand, held firmly in her own, the eighteen year old boy turning his head and smiling at his sister affectionately, his plain suitcase held tightly in the other hand. Mabel was on top of the world, deliriously happy at the chance to once again form summer memories to add to her scrapbook. She had even kept up with her knitting over the years, and had fashioned a custom sweater for this summer, a collage of Dipper's face and her own on top of a sun, the words "Mystery Twin's Summer" sprawled messily underneath. Dipper had commented on her choice of wardrobe before they left, calling it embarrassing, but Mabel had none of it. She simply leaped out and hugged Dipper tightly in their bedroom, much to his surprise. She had seemed a lot more clingy than when he last saw her.

But never the less, here they were, once again ready to embark on their newest adventure. Dipper takes the first step, dropping himself off the bus, letting go of Mabel's hand for a moment to lower his suitcase before turning to her again, lifting his hand to her. Mabel took it and hopped off too, her long brown hair swishing around her blossoming body as she leaps higher than she needed to and lands with a thud, her own suitcase landing with her. With a small giggle, Mabel spins around and waves to the bus driver.

"Thanks Mr. Bus man!" she calls in a chirpy voice, causing the driver to tip his hat and close the door on his final customers of the day.

"Aw man, it's so great to finally be back!" Dipper says, turning his back to Mabel and casting his gaze across the forest. As the bus pulls away from the curb and speeds down the road, Mabel stands silently behind Dipper with her hands behind her back for a moment, her face curling up into a sinister smirk, letting Dipper relish the memories. Finally, she can hold herself in no longer, and she explodes into a giggly pounce, leaping onto Dipper's back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ahhh!" she squeals delightedly, "This is so exciting! We're back in Gravity Falls! Together! You and me, after so long! We need a party to celebrate!"

"Woah woah, calm down." Dipper says nonchalantly, tugging at his sister's arms to let go of him, calmly leaning back to help her down again, "I'm excited too, but don't go using up all your energy before we see Grunkle Stan again."

Mabel lands behind Dipper before rushing around to his side, taking his hand in hers again with a sly giggle.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much over senior year." Mabel says solemnly, staring Dipper in his eyes.

"Ah, but your aim is getting better!" Dipper says with a stupid smirk, making a call back to the joke their great uncle used to tell them every time they visited, causing Mabel to groan exaggeratedly.

"Guuuh, really Dipper?" she asks with a snorty laugh, "Come on, funny man, let's get to the Mystery Shack already. I wanna see how much it's changed."

"Does it ever change?" Dipper asks, picking up his suitcase again and starting down the path, Mabel still stuck to his side.

"Well, I think Soos has been doing a really good job running the place since Grunkle Stan and Ford went on their boat trip." Mabel says, waving her bag around as she is gladly escorted by Dipper.

"I hope I get to see Ford again this summer, it's been almost three years since I last saw him, I wanna talk to him about some of my findings in college." Dipper replies, still the curious teenager he was.

Mabel's smile softens slightly at the mention of Ford, the memory of him offering for Dipper to become his apprentice during their first summer here, causing her to fall into depression and run away from the Shack, only to have him leave her for good the year earlier. Shaking her head to clear her negative thoughts, Mabel simply tilts her head cutely to rest on Dipper's shoulder as they make their way down the path, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Well, either way we should be able to spend lots of quality time together..." Mabel says in an almost flirty way. Realizing her tone, Mabel whips her head up off her brother's shoulder, leaving Dipper to glance at her strangely, wondering what exactly they meant. He chose not to question it, he knew how hard it must've been on Mabel during his time away at college. While he had an amazing time and had learned so much and met so many new friends, his thoughts fell back to her sometimes too. He was not the only one looking forward to this summer.

After a few minutes of walking and idle chat, the two arrive at the rundown tourist trap in the woods, the Mystery Shack. With its beaten roof and tattered sign, still missing the S which was laying on the ground, the building could easily be torn down and sold for scrap, but Soos had surely made it his own, moving into the Shack to live with his new fiancé Melody. Walking up to the old porch on the front wall, stepping over an old hose, Dipper drops his suitcase down next to the soda machine and knocks on the withered pine wood door. Mable comes up behind him, holding her hands together in front of her legs, excitement brewing.

The door slowly opens and out steps the retired elderly man, Stanley Pines. With his grey hair and big ears either side his thick rimmed glasses, he was a perfect image of the eccentric uncle in woods, especially with his old Hawaii shirt loosely buttoned up. With a wide smile, the man raises his arms, shouting his greeting to his two favourite nephews.

"Dipper, Mabel! Welcome back to the Shack!" he cries joyfully, stepping forward to give the two a big hug, to which Mabel readily accepted, leaping into his embrace. Dipper too hugged his Grunkle before stepping back to pick up his bag.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, it's been quite a while." he comments, standing tall before the old man.

"Wow, look how big you two have gotten. You aren't kids anymore, I might have to start charging you rent!" he jokes, leaning down to help the twins with their bags, "Come on inside."

"Where's Soos?" Mabel asks, skipping in through the door, gazing around in wonder at the never changing interior of the Shack.

"Oh him and his girl are out for the day." Stan replies, carrying their bags to the staircase before stopping and dropping them with a huff. "Hey, can an old man get some help around here?" he then asks jokingly.

"Haha, I got you Grunkle Stan." Dipper says, retaking the bags and carrying them up the stairs.

As Mabel watches Dipper go up, staring dreamy eyed at the boy, Stan turns to her, clapping his hands together to shake off the dirt.

"So, how was your senior year? And I hear Dipper went to college, eh?" he asks, not taking notice of Mabel's stare as he readjusts his clothes.

"Yeah... my year was good, but I just missed Dipper a whole lot." Mabel replies, tilting her head again as she lets out a soft sigh, "So we gotta make this summer count."

"Heh, well just make sure there's no more of your little adventures out in the woods. Ford still has the Journals with him, so that should keep your brother from getting curious." Grunkle Stan replies, stepping around Mabel to make his way into the living room, "How about you go get yourselves unpacked and then come back down to watch a movie. Good way to unwind after that long bus ride."

"Hehe, yeah, sure thing. Thanks Grunkle Stan." Mabel says with a giggle, waving to her uncle before running up the stairs, her legs kicking up girlishly as she prances up to their old attic bedroom.

Stepping through the door and spotting Dipper leaning over his bed, opening his suitcase, Mabel was instantly brought back to their previous visits, the young boy meticulously removing all his perfectly packed clothes and items, fiddling with his bug spray and summer reading book. Almost nothing has changed, except for the fact that Dipper is much taller now than he used to be, and that he has finally managed to grow a little stubble on his chin, facial hair always being a right of manhood the boy so craved to receive.

Slowly strutting over to her own bed, and her suitcase resting on top, Mabel sits down, facing Dipper, and opens her bag.

"This room always brings back so many memories..." Mabel says, lifting out sweater after sweater as she gazes up at the poster plastered ceiling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dipper replies, looking out towards the triangular window as he holds a can of deodorant in his hand, "I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about Bill anymore." he finishes with a smirk, turning to Mabel.

"Blech, Bill." the girl retorts, flicking her tongue out in disgust at the thought, "I can never look at the dollar bill the same way again."

"Heh heh," Dipper chuckles, dropping his can down on the nightstand, "Alright dumb dumb."

Mabel too giggles, blushing softly at the name Dipper used to call her from their youth. Somehow, it seemed that this place, Gravity Falls, always _gravitated_ them towards their past, a place that always stirred up old memories. But Mabel wasn't here for that, she was determined to make new ones. Even with Dipper in the same room as her, Mabel still felt her familiar longing. She wasn't sure what exactly it was, since they were so close together again, but she wanted more. She needed to have some fun with him again.

"Hey, Stan said we can watch a movie downstairs, that sounds like fun, right?!" Mabel says excitedly, her face smiling wide as her legs kick back and forth off the edge of the bed.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Dipper agrees, happily but still less overly enthusiastic as his sister. She did seem a lot more... excited than usual. He just assumed it was because of them finally being back together after a whole year, but she surely should have calmed down by now after the long bus ride.

Mabel throws herself forwards unceremoniously, bending her legs to land low to the ground before springing up again, practically exploding in glee.

"Race you down there!" she shouts before bolting back out of the room, leaving her suitcase on the bed. Dipper stares at the door as Mabel dashes through it, the creaking of the old staircase under her bounds down the steps echoing in the dimly lit attic. The boy's brow furrows and his lips slant in thought. Something was definitely different this visit. Had Mabel developed another 'boy-crazy' crush? If so, surely she would have told him by now. But with his sister waiting for him downstairs to watch a movie together, something he always enjoyed doing anyway, Dipper leaves his bag to follow Mabel. A quiet night in to watch a nice movie, that should be enough to calm her down.

However, Dipper still felt a tinge of worry in his chest from the notion.

 _Just a movie._

Somehow, he didn't think it would be that easy.


	2. Chapter 2: Saucy Cinema

Rushing into the lounge room of the Mystery Shack, leaping off the step and landing on the faded carpet, Mabel confronts her Grunkle Stan who was bending over, turning on the TV. He looks up from the screen, filling with static before cutting to Gravity Falls cable television, and smiles at his grand niece.

"Hey there kiddo, your brother coming down soon?" Stan asks, putting down a VHS video box on to the table to turn to her. From the look of his slanted eyebrows, Mabel could sense that shared her profound joy at spending summer together again.

"Yep, thanks for everything Grunkle Stan." Mabel says, running up to the man and embracing him, wrapping her arms around his torso in a large hug.

Stan, stepping backwards after being startled from the sudden hug, returns it with a pat on the girl's back, chuckling softly.

"You feeling alright Mabel? You haven't been having any more of that Smile Dip stuff again, have you?" he asks, pulling away from Mabel with a knowing smirk.

Mabel responds with her own silly grin, jumping back and holding her hands behind her body embarrassingly. If only she could tell her uncle just what had gotten her so giddy, so filled with girlish glee. But, as she pulls a finger up to her lips, chewing idly on her nail, Mabel giggles at the possible embarrassing conversation about her new feelings concerning her brother. The thought made her blush softly, her face heating as she stares up at Grunkle Stan, staring back with an inquisitive gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the girl replies with a toothy grin, whipping her hand back behind her body, "Just excited I guess!"

Grunkle Stan continues to stare at her for several minutes before dropping his head in a soft sigh.

"I'll never understand you kids." he says, deadpanned and unamused, "Anyway, I got a movie all cued up in the VCR; it's a classic! Used to love watching it when I was a kid."

Mabel was intrigued. She wondered what kind of movie Stan had chose for them, though she hoped it was something with lots of colourful animals, being her favourite genre of entertainment. However, knowing her Grunkle, it was probably some boring old man mystery movie, the kinds Dipper liked to watch. Either way, it would be infinitely better with him by her side throughout. With an appreciative smile, Mabel nods her head.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan, sounds great." Mabel replies, turning and walking slowly to the couch, letting her hand slide across the wooden table top next to the seat dramatically.

"Do you want anything from the store?" Stan then says, stepping out of the lounge room into the kitchen.

Mabel's head whips around, her heart fluttering at the notion Stan had suggested.

"What? Are you going out?" she asks, just to be sure.

"Yeah, I gotta pick up some stuff for dinner." Stan calls from the kitchen, opening the fridge to peer inside, "How about pasta?"

The thought of Dipper and herself watching a movie together again made Mabel feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but watching a movie alone? Together? That made her excited. Trying to remain composure, Mabel forces herself to answer.

"Uh, yeah! Pasta sounds great!" Mabel calls, sitting down on the couch with her knees together and her hands balled into fists, bouncing on her knees in anticipation.

As Stan exits the kitchen again, Dipper arrives at the bottom of the staircase, stopping quickly to avoid running into him. After a moment's pause, Dipper awkwardly slinks around Stan standing in the doorway, hopping down the step into the lounge room and walking over to the smiling Mabel, patting the seat next to her.

"Hey Dipper, pasta for dinner?" Stan asks, causing Dipper to spin around at his name.

"Uh, sure thing." he replies, his brow raising in amusement.

"Great! I really like pasta!" Grunkle Stan shouts in a grainy voice, whipping his arms up in front of him like a robot to try and elicit a giggle out of Mabel, to great success.

Dipper shakes his head and turns back to sit down on the couch, Mabel, still calming down after laughing so hard, throws herself against her brother, holding her arms down in her lap and resting her head against his shoulder.

As Dipper looks down strangely at Mabel, Stan chuckles to himself, watching the two get reacquainted, before turning and opening the front door.

"Stay out of trouble!" he calls as he exits, the door slamming soon after.

Dipper smirks and pumps his shoulders, knocking Mabel's head up again, making her sit upright. With a fake pout, Mabel reaches forwards and takes the remote off the coffee table, pressing the button to start the movie.

"So, what're we watching?" Dipper asks, kicking his legs up onto the table and dropping his arm on the couch armrest.

"One of Stan's movies." Mabel replies, staring at the screen as she lowers the remote again, glancing over to Dipper quickly to answer.

"Ah, okay." Dipper replies, smiling at her briefly before returning his gaze to the screen, watching as the opening credits start to roll.

As she leans back into her seat, Mabel can't help but watch Dipper out of the corner of her eye, focusing on every little movement on his face as the movie begins. His eyes flicking left and right, scoping the scene, and his lips pursing softly as he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, seductively pushing upwards before falling down again, and a soft sigh being released from his mouth.

Forcing herself to focus on the TV, attempting to hide her blushing red face under her arm, Mabel snuggles against Dipper, who responds by lifting his arm up to rest against the girl's shoulder lovingly. With a longing sigh, Mabel resigns to simply enjoying the movie with her brother, pushing all thoughts out of her mind.

The first scene of the movie opens on a dark city street, the style of the buildings lining the road and the saxophone playing in the background giving the impression of the 1940's or so. The streetlights reflect off the pools of rainwater on the tarmac, the faint sound of police sirens sounding in the distance. The scene fades to a shot from the side walk, a beautiful woman wearing a heavy fur coat clicking her heels as she walks past.

The twins watch as the woman approaches a building, a faint orange glow coming from inside the faded glass window. Opening the creaky wooden door, she steps inside, the camera cutting to follow her in. The interior was very reminiscent of the old styled offices from the 40s, the leather seats and brown wallpaper barely visible in the dim room. The woman, not stopping to look around, marches past the first room and down a hall, eventually coming to a doorway.

The scene cuts to inside the detectives office, an old man in a large leather armchair facing away from his desk, staring out the window on the far wall, through the shutters, as he smokes a cigar. The man wore a dark trench coat and a fedora, perfectly fitting in with the constant saxophone playing over the movie. The door opens and the woman enters, causing the man to spin around in his seat. The camera cuts to watch him face her, his cigar dangling from his hand. The man asks what the woman was doing in his office, and the camera cuts to her replying that she 'needed to talk with him.'

Just when Mabel was beginning to lose interest in what appeared to be a boring detective movie from the old people times, the woman takes off her coat, revealing a stunning and very revealing red gown, showing off her busty cleavage. Resting against him, Mabel could feel Dipper tense up at the sight, becoming embarrassed himself as the woman seductively saunters over to the man in the movie. She leans over his desk, the camera panning around behind the man to watch as she dangles her breasts over the desktop, fluttering her eyes cutely. The man seemed unfazed however, and simply stands dominantly, declaring that there was 'nothing he could do.'

For the next ten minutes, the two Pines twins watch eagerly as the two argue, the woman growing more desperate each passing minute, telling the man that he was responsible for putting her husband in jail. The man shouts back at her, telling her that she was never in love with him, and that she was a 'tramp', a 'bimbo.' All throughout, Dipper's blush grows larger and larger, now realizing that the movie Stan had selected mustn't have been exactly as he remembered it. The two had been told about Stan's past, and his impossible to please father, it wouldn't be all that unlikely that he wouldn't care what his son watched when he wasn't looking, and so Stan found this flick, which he saved after all these years. Instead of focusing on the story, Dipper could only try to rationalize why they were watching the movie in the first place, his theory plausible, but still not explaining why Stan would forget such a... sensuous opening scene.

Mabel, however, was blushing for a whole other reason. As the woman on screen throws herself onto the man, grabbing his jacket and becoming more hysteric, causing him to respond by grabbing her around the waist and pushing her aside, all Mabel could do was stare, watching as the hardly concealed breasts of the woman jostle around, shifting under her gown. Instead of being embarrassed, Mabel was getting excited, in a way that she hadn't felt for a long time. Her "girl parts", as she liked to refer to them as, began to heat with her face, the argument turned fight playing out in front of her stirring her loins. And she could tell Dipper was having the same reaction, the tell tale sign of a bulge in his pants giving it away. Mabel has had to deal with the teenage boy's erections in the past, always teasing him or being grossed out by him becoming aroused at the worst of times, but in this new light, and with her conflicting thoughts about him, Mabel... became fascinated, her attention turning to Dipper's pants rather than the screen.

However, her spell did not last long before the suggestion scene turned sexual. For some reason, possibly because of the constant and now provocative use of the saxophone, the woman had become ravenous, throwing herself against the man with vigour, clawing at his coat to rip it off. The man replies with tugging at the woman's dress, pulling it free right there in his office, exposing her lacy dark purple bra underneath. Both twins jump as her breasts were exposed, Dipper shocked into flinging his hand over his crotch, and shifting away from Mabel. The cries and moans from the television become louder and louder as Dipper leaps up and scrambles for the remote, barely managing to shut the movie off before the woman had enough time to drop her dress and reveal her panties.

Dipper, blushing intensely and shivering from the shock of embarrassment, slowly lowers the remote, staring at the blank screen. Mabel sits up too, blushing just as hard, but struggling to keep a straight face from the desire to rub her most intimate parts. The cries of the two lovers fresh in her mind, it only flamed her hidden desires in her heart for her and her brother, ones she knew were so terribly wrong, but just felt too good to ignore.

"Uhh... well." Mabel says with a cracking voice, finally breaking the silence, "That was... um. A little, awkward, huh?"

Dipper slowly turns his head back towards his sister, sitting slanted on the couch, half laying down from her previous position nestled against him. The absent body warmth on his side creating a tingling sensation as he stares dumb-faced at the girl, finding it difficult to find his voice and face what they had both seen.

"I-I... Mabel, I- We need to tell Stan that-" Dipper starts to say, before being cut off.

"Dipper, it's okay, it was just a movie, there's no need to..." Mabel says softly, her voice slowing to a stop as she stares back into Dipper's eyes, which were flicking left and right. Slanting her own eyes, Mabel now notices how Dipper was casting fleeting glances down at Mabel's extended legs, her smooth skin showing under her short skirt, resting lightly on her now mature, wide hips. Dipper was no stranger to looking at women on the internet in the past, but after watching the beautiful woman in the movie be ravaged so intensely, all the while sitting next to his... beautiful sister...

As Mabel reaches a hand up to console her brother, he swiftly pulls away, jumping up off the couch and turning to her.

"No, Mabel-" Dipper quickly says, before suddenly stopping. Mabel was staring at him. Whipping his head down, he spots the large bulge in the front of his pants, causing the boy to gasp and quickly cover himself with his hands. Unable to muster a plausible excuse, and under the intense stare of his sister, Dipper clenches his eyes shut and turns to run out of the living room, letting out a frustrated groan as he bolts around the corner and up the stairs.

"Dipper, wait!" Mabel calls, before hearing the door slam upstairs.

Mentally cursing herself for being so stupid as to stare at the obvious embarrassment her brother had, Mabel flops back on the couch, her arms falling to her sides as she lets out a disappointed sigh; disappointed in just how quickly Dipper ran away from something as simple as a boner. It was a sexual movie, after all, even she started to feel the arousal build inside her.

However, thinking about it, Mabel wasn't just becoming hot herself because of the man and woman going at it in his office, it was because she was with Dipper, and thinking about him all the while. All day she could think of nothing but her brother, and even going into the movie, she didn't stop. And something about that first scene, as evidence by her damp panties, sparked something in her brain, some barrier between her and her brother that she wanted to break through for a long time, finally reached.

But whatever had made Dipper run out of the room so fast, even if it was nothing, Mabel had to know. Furrowing her brow and putting on her 'serious face', Mabel stands and marches out of the living room. Approaching the stairs, she nervously stares up, thinking about just what to say.

Lifting her left foot onto the first step and taking in a deep breath to boost her confidence, Mabel begins to ascend, determined not to let a silly movie ruin their summer together.


End file.
